ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is a 2009 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. It is the fifth film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. From ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', it was directed by returning James Calvin. Brian Clark is a writer and Derek Todd and Drake Jones are producers, and the final film for Ted Wilson only for the franchise before leaving to do something else for the film's soundtrack. Dan Wilson, who started Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball for it's soundtrack, has return to compose the film's soundtrack. Filming began January 11, 2008 and was released worldwide on July 8, 2009, in regular cinemas and IMAX 3D on that same date over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's schedule, just for couple of weeks.1 Therefore, it made it the fourth film to date for that amount of release. The film made a critics popularity and a commercial success, bringing it's second biggest midnight opening gross of all-time, the biggest five-day worldwide opening of all-time, the third biggest Wednesday opening and also the third biggest five-day gross of all-time. It become the highest-grossing film of 2009, which places the film as the sixth highest-grossing movie worldwide of all-time.1 It was reported as "The Best Movie of the Summer!" suprising Star Trek and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen from Paramount Pictures. Plot :See also: Plot of the book Having another chance to defeat Jane Hoop Elementary, Blaze is attack by the army of Belle Lamar robots. After Danny and Rebecca were dating, Naudia Gorden returned with Forever Ring. Alec and her relationship has been renewed. Shego Dalma begins to have a relationship with Shadow the Monkeyman, keeping their secrets in guard. The gang find the newspaper of Alice's mother Janet Kingston murdered, and they didn't find out who killed her. Meanwhile, Catwoman's husband Catman and daughter Catgirl arrrived. Meanwhile, Blaze has crashes to earth after more trouble of the robots from Belle, where The Jane Hoop Elementary gang find him, takes him inside for shelter. Meanwhile, the main heroes and also Alice and friends are invited to the hip-hop dance party, which Alec willing to rap with a famous Kyle Handerson, till Alec became nervous and Joe became rude and going close on Rebecca, till Alec won the chllenge. Catgirl plans to let Danny to be his girlfriend. As he arrived, she put him under a spell as she created a spell known as the "Spell of Turbo of Catland", turning evil and share a kiss shocking Cory and Jaquille. Meanwhile, they and Alec and Rebecca found Danny and fighting against them, causing their relationship to split up. At the SWAT Base, Alec and Naudia have feelings for Danny. Why they were trying to rescue him, until Catgirl and Danny attacks the SWAT Team, and attempts to kidnapped Alec and Naudia. The SWAT team were trying to keep them safe, but Danny and Catgirl set fire at the Base. Meanwhile, Alec attempts to rescue Danny, but Rebecca displced his trust not to rescue him, due to confirm of him joining the dark side. The villains destroyed the Jane Hoop Elementary Base in mid seconds. Rebecca is later left heartbroken after Catgirl and Danny kissed in front of her and others. Blaze heads to Morphin the Power. While Alec and Rebecca were trying to take him back, till he got kidnapped, and issues for giving up occurs. Meanwhile, Catgirl plans on a wedding, therefore to be held at Catland. Rebecca and Alec decided to get another chance for Danny to care more to become their hero, as they, along with Alice, Jack and McKenzie in seconds to Catsub, where they are going to save Danny, Blaze and his family, but got in trouble, as Naudia, Cory, Jaquille, Stephanie and Hunter began to rescue them. Meanwhile, the gang have arrived to Catland also for the five on sub. Meanwhile, the members of Jane Hoop as arrived start to stop the wedding. Later, after their rescue, Rebecca follows Catgirl and Danny heading to the cave, legally, Danny haves feelings back with Rebecca, rather than Catgirl, causing themselves to battle back to Cincinatti. During a final battle, Catwoman unleashed MegaCat, the ultimate monster. The Jane Hoop Elementary Gang battles against it, and later, MegaCat burns to the sunlight. Later, Blaze and his family decided to head home where his planet is now safe. After the battle, the base is rebuild and new team, David Kingson, Alice, Hunter and Stephanie joined with them. Later Goldenman and Danny head back in time to his world to get rid of the Spell of Turbo of Catland. Goldenman attempts to go through the poison water to hid it, and attack of Evan's army arise and Goldenman protects and returned to Cincinnati. The villains were trying to kill Jane Hoop Elementary, avoided by David Johnson. Meanwhile, Catgirl stabs him and pushed him to fall off the building. The villains reunites and unleashed The Final Rush. Catgirl wreck the Jane Hoop Elementary living room, and set fire at the fountain square. Danny tries to stop them, but their plans were backfired. Before leaving, Catwoman reveals to him that she murdered Janet Kingston. Danny heads to the burning fountain square mourning on David Johnson. Danny explains to Rebecca and Alec that they will explain the whole thing of how it happen in a horizon. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, has his relationship against Rebecca gives her the gift "forever ring", till his relationship with her and friends goes wrong. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, One of Danny's friend who has a strong feeling with Danny. 1 *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, One of Danny's friends, which he is currently dating Naudia once again, and was curious with Rebecca and support her to save Danny.1 *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's young cousin and Alec's crush. *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's older brother. 1 *Barbara Timer as Salma Green "Dr. Catwoman the Cat, a villain who is trying her best to kill Jane Hoop Elementary, but Catgirl can be let to take Danny away from Jane Hoop Elementary, as she plans a wedding for her daughter.1 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Villain and a best friend to Catwoman, who tried her best to kidnap Blaze from space, in order to let Catwoman to get a chance to defeat Jane Hoop Elementary. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Monkeyman. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Shego. *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife, who is to support the faint of the world for Jane Hoop Elementary. *George Jones as Mayor, Cincinnati's mayor, who is to support the faint of the world for Jane Hoop Elementary. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's only godfather, who helps the heroes to get memories away from Catwoman and is overwhelmed for Danny joining Catwoman's side. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl the Cat, Catwoman's daughter, and Danny's ex-girlfriend. She is his enemy to marry him, letting his friends not to marry her. *Joe Marshall as Catman the Cat, Catwoman's husband. *Lewis Alder as the voice of Blaze, lives over Space in Mars, where he is attacked by Belle and was kidnapped by Catwoman. Casting Keira Knightley returned in to the sequel after filming in The Magic Ball after filming for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Atonement.1 She was playing as Belle Lamar in the first two films. Flex Alexander reprises to return as David Kingston, Alice's father. Lewis Alder, will be as the voice of Blaze,1 which made in scratch.1 Rachel Marie Carter portrayed as the voice of Martha, Blaze's wife. And Joe Marshall was portrayed on Catman,1 wears on a suit.1 New children, Anna Johnson and Andy Watson casts as new characters: Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs, Stephanie will be Cory's love interest and Hunter as Alice's interest also. They were casted on January 2008.1 Tim Allen stated not returning for the fifth film as Evan.1 Dakota Fanning was casts as Catgirl including leaving better for Abigail Breslin1 or AnnaSophia Robb1 after Fanning expiring of Rebecca Henry withdraws,1 Catwoman's daughter,1 One by one, Fanning beats over 7,000 girls which includes Miley Cyrus,11 whom she only casting Jane Woods for the final film.1 Fanning has been cast as Catgirl on November 20071 which she begins by February 2008,1 which Fanning has also start working on other films; Winged Creatures, The Secret Life of Bees, Coraline, Push and New Moon.1 Jami Gertz reprised her role as Dacia. Richards, Alder and Martinson returns as SWAT Teammates: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker.1 Bella Thorne and Alana Etheridge were cast as two young girls students Tiffany Blake and Samantha Johnson as Alice's two best friends.1 Taylor Lautner, who casts as one of a Joe Handerson and Andrew and Steven Cavarno casts as the his twin best friends.1 These things will be also for America in South and North America of the United States. Paramount, as of December 14, 2007, casting was completed, with the break of a production begins on December 20071 due to a winter vacation.1 Production Development After finishing Morphin the Power (2007), and before that Amy Vanish, chose to start editing the film, many of different two times back-to-back years reducing different editors,1 Dan Kroger, had chosen to edited of the preceding of the ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. And, Vanish: comparing of the The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power.1 Rachel Willow and Prince Watson, staff asking, approaches reporting, also developed, for the film coming back-to-back sequel.1 At the premiere for Morphin the Power, director, James Calvin, talking about the fifth film, coming by back, expecting for two more years for the final film, going too exciting for waiting for two more years.1 The fifth film, preceding as wanting a different director like, Andrew Adamson who provided The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Shrek the Third and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.1 The film writes by scripts of the film by Willow and Watson while after creating from Morphin the Power scripts, while Tim Allen reads his script that he has portrays Evan, which first appears in the second book and again in fourth book, and only appears in the fourth film.1 Brian Clark reprises a screenplay of the film, Derek Todd reprises to producer of the film and starts written for Christensen.1 Within, same director, Calvin. Christensen, announces it an exciting adventure for voters after written her book in 2003.1 It will be the second of the "Children's adventure", "Children's Mystery" and "Frighten images" but not for or adult "Adventure", "Mystery" and "Violence" only a film was only for teenagers and adults.1 The production budget for the movie is $280 million as of April 2009, higher than the previous film with $180 million, making it the highest production budget into the film series, and the third most expensive film ever. Sets The film was set in 2009,1 which was matches similar copyright from the book.1 The clothing of "red", "pink", "white", "black" and "yellow" t-shirts were designs of the heroes clothing.1 The Catsuits, was designs for Timer, Marshall and Fanning, SWAT uniforms were designs for Alder, Martinson and Davidson includes Alexander and Foster.1 Newer, are popularity clothes dress on "hip-hop dance party".1 Hart designs of the members of Jane Hoop Elementary, Brown wears his red wave cap, red t-shirt, blue jeans, Linkin, wears his same thing but in blue t-shirt, also Simpson in yellow and Dee in black.1 Includes for the girls, Tammie and Dee, wears in blue jean skirts.1 Tammie wears pink t-shirt and Dee wears purple.1 A New Vehicle of Catwoman was a "Catsub", which Submarine, which form designs creating a scratch of Cat ears, and cat eyes.1 Filming Principal Photography filming of Turbo of Catland, has begin on January 11, 2008 and finished filming on August 2, 2008.11 It was filmed once again, in Cincinnati, Ohio of United States,1 as did filming in preceding sequels, which starts until January,1 location of The Gang's Jane Hoop Elementary Base living in Mayor's giant office building near to, media may be take place on other side of Cincinnati, Ohio across the Cincinnati's Bridge near the City, where take place for a hip-hop dance party.1 Brown and Tammie locates dating in Kings Island,1 which appears in the preceding film, Brown, Linkin, Simpson, Dee and Lisa's location first of Alice's birthday. It is also Brown's second location filming at the Festival Carnival.1 There were multiple shootings of the film. For American location of Catwoman's Base, it has been staying near at the Ohio River,1 where filming for Timer, Dee, Foster, Knightley and Fanning were shot.1 Mostly a far location of Catland location on an island in Hinchinbrook Island in Australia,1 within far from Cincinnati, Ohio which shooting takes on June1 to July,1 where Alec, Rebecca and Alice were kidnapped as a river was shot in Hinchinbrook,1 but may be shooting on a Blue Screen. A school of Alice Kingston's, was shoot in Cincinnati, Ohio where location of the Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office. Filming location for Morphin the Power, has stays location near Oakwood, Missouri once again,1 as did for the preceding of Morphin the Power in 2006 ...2007 where Gertz ended up casting Dacia, as she first appears in Morphin the Power living at her home at the dangerous Cincinnati's Ohio River stranded to Catwoman's Base underground lair.1 Crews have finished filming a scene at Cincinnati Center in Ohio, and more on-location shoots are planned. Visual effects Within charges, Calvin was chosen to return as the director, as he did for the preceding sequels.1 Jerry Peterson returns as he was the visual effects supervisor as he did for the preceding sequels also, Josh Bloom for creatures, 1,300 efforts shooting.1 Jimmy Hart, asks Paramount Pictures, to return as designer, and he was hired.1 Vanish, was removed, replacing to chance to Tara Jones as editor of the film.1 All of them were chosen on August 2007,1 which prepare for filming and Brenda Jones as cinematography for the setting form as she did for the preceding films and Derek Todd, returns as producer of the film as he did for the fair preceding sequels.1 Marketing :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (video game) On April 11, 2008, a sneak peek was first released on online and markets when from E!.1 A sneak peek of the film which first takes with this during three-days with the first to third film on November 28-30, 2008 on ABC. The first trailer was released on February 3, 2009, two days after the Super Bowl XLIII. The second trailer has been released on May 8, 2009 from Star Trek. The film clip, for Rebecca ending a relationship with Danny was seen at the 2009 MTV Movie Awards on May 31. The rest of the film clips including 5 were released on June 15, 2009. A video game is based onto film was released on June 24 by the EA. Release The film was released in Australia, France, Italy, Brazil and India on July 7, 2009, United States, Italy, Sweden, Canada, Taiwan, Iceland, Japan, New Zealand and Spain on July 8, 2009, and United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, Belgium, Germany, Ireland on July 9, 2009 and Greece on July 10, 2009.1 And some of the other countries were released on July 14, July 15, July 16 and July 17. In Mexico, the film was July 29, 2009, after delayed from a July 8 release, due to Swine Flu. Like from the preceding films, it is scheduled to be released in regular theaters including IMAX 3D similar release keeps on going by the Harry Potter films, similar became "famous than them".1 This film was more as a successful film. Like the next film, it was also released in regular theaters and IMAX 3D like this fifth film also less successful film in the series.1 The film takes a interview inside this film with the cast about the movie, action and characters.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth film in the series to IMAX 3D.1 With Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen having 4 weeks of IMAX, the film sticks with the movie, and going to break the rules from that movie, but releasing the film in IMAX 3D on July 8, with for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince not releasing in IMAX till July 29, Turbo of Catland is making a fight over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, but with Paramount Pictures has asked for that film to stay in four weeks, Paramount Pictures is making it's first week for Turbo of Catland to premiere in IMAX, while Half-Blood Prince is not. Therefore, the film did not release in IMAX in Mexico, due to Swine Flu and had to close a IMAX theaters, but were okay for regular thaeters release. However, it was release a week later in regular and IMAX theaters on July 29, 2009, three weeks after it's original release of July 8. An US evening premiere for the movie held on June 28, 2009 early at 5:00 p.m., the same day for known for the sixth anniversary of the novel's release, since June 2003. A UK premiere begins July 2, 2009. And AUS's premiere starts on July 6. The Mexico premiere for Turbo of Catland held on July 15 at 4:00 p.m., two weeks before it's release in Mexico. Turbo of Catland is providing announced it may have the biggest 5-day opening, as soon as the film was released, for the second time after the fourth.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth Hoop film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and including IMAX 3D worldwide.1 Turbo of Catland will also be the second Hoop film to have a 5-day opening Wednesday for the film will be able to have the biggest box office yet against other successful films. On April 14, 2009, A Computer Hacker Brandon Kelser starts logging on onto the internet and starts editing to provide to starts delaying the film's release date from July 8, 2009 to Fall 2010, which is past 17 months after it's original, where made it as a vandalism. Staff says "no", the statement will not be true, they don't want to upset fans. Police caught him in his home with their camera and looking to it. They starts arresting him for hacking the movie's release date. First, he ended up in court, which starts talking to judge that he hates "Jane Hoop Elementary" too much because of the movie stinks, fans were real angry at him. The judge has arrested him and starts to send him behind bars for 5 years, where he will be on punishment. Turbo of Catland has confirmed a running time of 151 minutes long (2 hours and 31 minutes long) as of June 2009, which made it the longest Hoop film into the series, since Goldenman's Revenge with 140 minutes (2 hours and 16 minutes long). DVD The film will be avaliable on a 1 Disk and 2 Disk DVD set, as well with a Fullscreen and Widescreen, and avaliable for HD DVD, Blue-ray Disk and a Digital Copy. It will be released in Australia on December 16, 2009 in Australia, December 14, 2009 in United Kingdom and December 15, 2009 in United States and Canada. It will included with special features for Behind the Scenes and including 6 minutes of the film's deleted scenes alltogether total the film's runtime over 157 minutes (2 hours and 37 minutes), and additionally (only on Blue Ray) a sneak peek, only for a interview in production as for a party, for the Jane Hoop Elementary next movie ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush''. The release dates for the film on DVD of the first four films will also be released on these same dates. Reaction Criticial reception As of July 2009, Turbo of Catland hold reviewers of when holding over 94% out of 100% of them when early rated Rotten Tomatoes making it a very positive reviews, based on 268 reviews. It went 73% of a Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers. The movie critics calls is "famous" and "the most amazing movie into the series", and calls it as "The Best Movie of 2009". A personal reviews starts for making by famous women of the world, Jessica Alba or Keira Knightley who would been casting for Belle Lamar, but casts by Knightley, not to Alba, and Dakota Fanning starts casting as Catgirl but "She was Awesome!" when playing her first time at Warner Brothers. The New York Times, when Knightley "casting Lamar is much difficult, but I defiantly enjoy it!". And female fans warming around on Alec Gutzwiller, that "he's looking sexier into this movie", one of them praised on Linkin's character "Have You Been Working Out?". The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", and The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" and the "Best Movie of the Year", so far. It is well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the Best Paramount Picture movie Yet., but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" new record, well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine , Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the "Best Paramount Picture movie Yet". Birthday reporting of April 12, 2008, Tammie celebrates of her 15th birthday, when everyone excitedly, "Look at her, she's growing up" when as the same age of her friends and Miley Cyrus. Blake Brown's new appearance that he had been growing Mustache hair and not much hairy legs and some of his underarm growth within that he is growing up becoming as a adult which "he is still as a kid for his hairy-self, but we would able to save his mustache off". The same when happens Ben Linkin has his same appears as Brown's. Tammie, within, growing breast which people "she could be one of us, girls" when doesn't think that she was only a young woman, and very first purse and cell phone which saying on Magazine, San Francisco Chronicle. Within the gang, also "WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE GROWING UP, CHANGING THEIR LOOKS ALOT!". Desires of the scenes of the film, that it they may returned to the forest, Morphin the Power, soon for the film, attacks going on. Everyone of thought that the film only coming until one year, this year, the film is coming this year, till Tammie turns 16 on 12 April 2009, at the carnival and may screen her upcoming movie there thinking "so very amazed ...outrangous. Atomic Popcorn praised: "result for this, Brown and Linkin is much as the same characters within people as Leader and Sidekicks by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, Ioan Gruffudd, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis, Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Antonio Banderas, Tobey Maguire, Brad Pitt, Huge Jackman, James Franco. Tammie, people to be as a film's girl same to Emma Watson, Kirstin Dunst, Kirsten Stewart, Jennifer Aniston, Angelia Jolie, Cameron Diaz, Jessica Alba, Keira Knightley, Dakota Fanning and Miley Cyrus so far." On June 28, 2009, Alan Walker has praised for the movie's best performance of Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman and Dakota Fanning as Catgirl. He send the response that "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland" is crazier, deliciously excited and the most outrangous movie action of drama or romance of the summer, comparing the movie is mixed to be more excited than Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and 151 minute-movie is a bit too long, and the movie is going to get an best performance of the year for "smashing box-office records", Walker thinks "it will be going to get this very huge box office hits like the preceded movies!". Nancy Peach has positive the review of the movie, and gave the movie 4 out of 5 stars. Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is the biggest opening for a movie at an opening midnight of all-time with $20 million. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' made the same Wednesday slot, which grossed $153 million over the opening weekend in the US. The film grossed $57.4 million on its opening day in North America, the second biggest Wednesday opening of all-time behind Transformers: Revenge of the Falen. It is the sixth highest single-day of all-time and the highest for a movie into the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. The film made a international opening for $58.0 million totaling to $115.5 million worldwide, the biggest single day worldwide of all-time for Wednesday. It is also the first film of 2009 to reach up to $100 million on it's first day. The film reached $198.5 million in only 5 days over the weekend, the third biggest five-day opening of all-time in the US, and over $386.5 million worldwide, breaking it's biggest opening worldwide opening of all-time. In UK, the film reaches £17.6 million ($33.4 million) on an opening weekend. As of November 23, 2009, the film is the second-highest grossing film domestically into the franchise with $309,775,711 so far. The international gross is $674,400,500 and holding the fifth-highest international gross of all-time, for a total of $984,176,211 worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2009, and the sixth highest-grossing motion picture of all-time so far. Awards & nominations References #^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. #^ AUS's premiere will start early. Retrieved on 16 April 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - The Numbers. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Critics Call Best Movie of the Year!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ a b c d Paramount Pictures (2007-03-23). "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ Paramount Pictures - Official Website. Retrieved 14 November 2009. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t Paramount Pictures (2007-11-16). "Casting Is Complete on "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-11-16. #^ a b "Dan Radcliffe, Michael Gambon Film Scenes in Lacock Tonight for Half-Blood Prince", 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Helen Husbands. "Harry Potter film on location in Surbiton", This is Local London, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ "Film is Just Wizard for Gloucester Pupils", The Citizen, 2008-01-27. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Interviews: Depp, Burton, Carter and Rickman Slash Through Sweeney Todd!", 2007-11-26. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Dan wants new Potter film to be best yet", Metro, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b "EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter", Newsround, 2007-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-11-13. #^ "Hermione Gets Cold Feet", IGN, 2006-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Listfield, Emily (2007-07-08). We're all so grown up!. Parade. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Daniel Kilkelly. "Dumbledore actor "camps it up" on set", Digital Spy, 2007-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-03. #^ Tim Masters. "Potter stars react to gay twist", BBC News, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-11-12. #^ Garth Franklin. "Broadbent on "Potter" & "Indy 4"", Dark Horizons, 2007-09-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Radcliffe Joins The ‘Slug Club,’ Talks Hogwarts’ Potion Master", MTV, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ a b "Naomi goes potty", The Courier-Mail, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-24. #^ a b Adler, Shawn. "‘Harry Potter’ Casting Rumors Untrue, Say Actors’ Reps", MTV, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ a b (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ "Voldemort's nephew cast in Potter", BBC, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-11-21. #^ "Harry Potter Auditions", Capital Radio, 2007-06-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ "Interview with Christian Coulson about "COS and HBP"", Newsround, 2006-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "'Harry Potter'Casting Call Could Help Ron Weasley Find Perfect Shade Of Lavender", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "Rumor Alert: Possible Casting for Young Voldemort in "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ Mzimba, Lizo. "Lizo catches up with Potter stars", CBBC, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Potter hopefuls lose out on role", BBC News, 2007-11-14. Retrieved on 2007-11-14. #^ "7,000 show up for Lavender Brown auditions", Veritaserum, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-06. #^ a b c "More Potter film casting revealed", Newsround, 2007-12-19. Retrieved on 2007-12-19. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Tells 'Harry Potter' Fans To Get Ready To Laugh: 'Half-Blood' Could Be 'Funniest' Film", MTV, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-13. #^ "Exclusive 'Half-Blood Prince' movie tidbit", HPANA, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Oulsnam, Alex. "Potter film role for Ashley", Kentish Express, 2007-11-22, p. 22. #^ "Young Performers", Jackie Palmer Agency. Retrieved on 2007-12-07. #^ A&J Management. A&J Management. Retrieved on 2008-02-01. #^ "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-17. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Two More Characters Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-04-04. Retrieved on 2008-04-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Patil twins", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Clemence Poesy", Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "New Chris Rankin interview", MuggleNet, 2007-05-08. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "Clemence Poesy not been contacted for HBP", Veritaserum, 2007-10-14. Retrieved on 2007-10-14. #^ "Harry Potter star in NZ", Sunrise, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ (2006-09-29). "Margolyes Furious at Harry Potter Axe". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ O'Sullivan, Michael. "Underneath It All, He's Still Bill Nighy", The Washington Post, 2007-05-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Oat, Zach (August 2007). "Up Close: Harry Potter". Wizard (190): 84. #^ Kimberley Dadds. "Lourdes approached for 'Potter' role", Digital Spy, 2001-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-11-22. #^ "Icelandic actor auditions for Harry Potter", Iceland Review, 2007-04-17. Retrieved on 2007-04-18. #^ "Rumour: Naomi Watts in 'Half-Blood Prince' movie", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2007-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ Paramount Pictures. "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!", Noble PR. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ "New "Half-Blood Prince" Footage on OotP DVD", Leaky Cauldron, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-16. #^ "Film role prize for Potter fans", BBC News, 2007-11-23. Retrieved on 2007-11-23. #^ a b ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-19. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ "Harry Potter 6 Confirmed for IMAX", ComingSoon.Net, 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ "Description & first official picture from 'Half-Blood Prince' " retrieved from HPANA on December 14, 2007 #^ Alfonso Cuaron To Return To Harry Potter?. JewReview.net (2006-11-18). Retrieved on 2006-11-18. #^ Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Carroll, Larry (2006-10-16). Terry Gilliam On Depp, 'Potter' And The Film He Panhandled To Promote. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-16. #^ "Rumours: HBP director; OOTP trailer, duration, scene info", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2006-09-05. #^ Douglas, Edward. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", ComingSoon.net, 2006-07-10. #^ Franklin, Garth (2006-11-02). Hoffman Directs Sixth "Harry Potter"?. Dark Horizons. Retrieved on 2006-11-03. #^ WB: Hoffman Not Half-Blood Prince Director. The Leaky Cauldron (2006-11-08). Retrieved on 2006-11-08. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Smith, Sean. "Now, Watch Very Carefully", Newsweek, 2007-02-17. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Yates and Heyman on Harry Potter 6", Comingsoon.net, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-08-07. #^ "Exclusive: David Heyman talks Dumbledore's funeral, Hogwarts battle & more". SnitchSeeker. 2008-09-19. #^ a b "Yates, Heyman talk HBP movie", Veritaserum, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ Mina Hochberg. "Working without magic", amNewYork, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Steve Kloves to pen the HBP script", Veritaserum, 2005-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Update: Dumbledore was gay, says 'Potter' author", HPANA, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "No Scottish Funding Sends Film Production Overseas", This is North Scotland, 2006-09-08. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Macleod, Murdo. "Cape Wrath casts its spell on Harry Potter film-makers", The Scotsman, 2007-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "Pupils board the Hogwart's Express", Lochaber News, 2007-10-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-12. #^ a b Adams, Katie. "Village set for Harry Potter Filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Adams, Katie. "Fans gather for Harry Potter filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3", IGN, 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Catland" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. Description of IMAX Half-Blood Prince teaser", MuggleNet (2008-07-14). Retrieved on 2008-07-19. #^ "Teaser Trailer Debut: Catland teaser trailer now online!", MuggleNet (2009-02-1). Retrieved on 2008-02-01. # ^ "Midnight Showing Trailer Debuts!". Retrieved on 26 June 2009. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary 5 and 6 became the New-successful Parmount film for summer than Harry Potter 5, 6 and The Dark Knight". Retrieved on 2008-10-10. #^ "'Harry Potter' awards just keep rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "JHE awards just keep lost rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3". IGN. 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "First TV spot for Half-Blood Prince airs on CW". Mugglenet.com. May 08, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-10-05. #^ "First Clip. Retrieved on 2009-05-21. #^ More Clips. Retrieved on 2009-08-06. #^ Video Game Review. Retrieved on 14 June 2009. #^ a b Geoff Boucher (2008-08-15). "Next 'Harry Potter' film to be delayed eight months". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ "Harry Potter pulls a vanishing act on Entertainment Weekly". The Canadian Press. 2008-08-22. #^ JH5 moved back three weeks. Retrieved on 7 July 2009. #^ "Confirmed for IMAX". ComingSoon.Net. 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ JHE5 not Listening to Transformers for IMAX release. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ US Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ UK Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ AUS Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ JHE5 confirming a 138-minute Movie?. Retrieved on 27 June 2009. #^ Hacker Destroying Film's Release Date. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Hacker Arrested. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ DVD release. Retrieved on 10 September 2009. # ^ Catland's DVD Release Date Moved Up Bumped A Week Early. Retrieved on 7 October 2009. # ^ DAKOTA FANNING SHOWS SNEAK PEEK FOR NOTH POLE ELEMENTARY 2 FROM HOOP 5 DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Special Features from DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Hoop Gets graded A!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. # ^ Daily News made Good Report on Turbo of Catland. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. # ^ Daily News UK reports Best Summer and Paramount Picture Movie. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Girls on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Boys on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Better, Excited, Darker and Meaner. Retrieved on 29 June 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland reaches to $50 million on opening day. Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland unleashed the 11th new midnight record. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland break The Dark Knight's record gross. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Worldwide gross up to $377 million! Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Daily Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. #^ International Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. # Teen Choice Awards 2009 - Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Nominees. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. #^ Scream Awards 2009 - Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Nominees. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. #^ People's Choice Awards nominates Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Wiki News. Retrieved November 2, 2009. External links *Official Turbo of Catland site *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Box office Mojo